Tomb Raider: Rebirth
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: After taking down Trinity and finally finding what it was she was searching for, Lara Croft now lives a nice, quiet life in England. She's a well known archaeologist that goes on normal expeditions and gives lectures at different colleges around England and the UK. She's happy and content. But what happens when ghosts of the past show up? tri-posted on FFN,Wattpad, and AO3
1. Chapter 1

**So... After over 15 hours of playing and completing the third and final game of Lara's origin story, I decided to interperate the ending with my own story so please don't be too harsh...**

* * *

The lecture hall was crowded, each person in attendance listened on with wide eyes and open ears as the speaker recounted an adventure through far off jungles or mountainous tundra. Everyone eager and naïve about the tales of adventure, thinking that they could one day have adventures like it. Soon the lecture was over and students and professors alike got up to leave, one of the professors came down to the speaker with a smile. "It was wonderful to hear about all you've done since leaving UCL Miss Croft, you are truly a gem in the archaeological field," he said. Lara smiled.

"I wouldn't say that Professor, but it was really good to get up in front of people to talk," she said. The professor chuckled.

"You're going to do great things Lara Croft, everyone here knew that from the moment you walked through these doors. And now look at you, traveling the world and uncovering the world's greatest mysteries," he said. Lara laughed softly.

"If only you knew Professor, I have had some experiences that…I could never quite fully explain. If I were to tell everything from my travels, people would end up calling me crazy," she said. The professor chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That may be, but maybe someday people will believe you. All it takes is meeting the right person," he told her before walking away. Lara watched him go and shook her head, chuckling softly.

 _"All it takes is meeting the right person…"_ she thought to herself. _"No one is ever going to believe me,"_ she thought again before grabbing her bag and walking out of the building and into one of the many quads of UCL and looked around. She smiled softly as she remembered her time there, sighing longingly for what used to be when she was still a teenager. She walked towards the parking lot and to her bike, grabbing her helmet from the handlebars and put it on. She made sure that her bag was secure on her back before climbing on and revving the engine before heading out. She relaxed as she drove, smiling to herself as she traveled the countryside back towards Croft Manor. _"There was a time that I thought I would never be this happy. I thought that after my father passed, I would forever be on my own. But I wasn't. I eventually made friends who helped me through the worst part of my life, though I highly doubt that our first adventure together was anything to brag about. Together we all got through that ordeal, but only Jonah stuck with me… Together we uncovered so many secrets… but eventually we parted ways… It was bittersweet but since then I've been able to finally become the person I was always meant to be, and now I couldn't be happier,"_ she thought, smiling as she rounded a corner and saw home come into view. She pulled into the drive in front of the manor and turned off the bike, she took off her helmet and got off the vehicle before going inside. She was met by Winston, the family butler, and he took her helmet and bag from her.

"I take it the lecture went well Miss Croft?" he asked her. Lara smiled.

"It went really well Winston, I really got the students hooked on my tales of adventure," she told him. The old man chuckled.

"You Crofts all have a way with telling tales of adventure," he told her, handing her the post. She chuckled and took it.

"We Crofts have always been called crazy because of what we do, I just want to have people look at me and not see another 'Crazy Croft' and just see plain old Lara Croft, world renound archaeologist," she said, looking through the post. Winston put the helmet on the shelf in the broom closet and walked with Lara towards the office.

"Well, every Croft has been extraordinary in their own way. Even your dear mother," he told her, setting her bag down on the desk as she sat down while reading one of the letters.

"I suppose she was… Her work is proof of that," she said, gesturing towards where some of her mother's paintings were hung up on the walls before going back to the letter. "She was probably the only one of my family that wasn't labeled as crazy," she added. Winston chuckled.

"Oh, she was crazy… She was crazy for ever putting up with your father," he said. Lara chuckled.

"I suppose only she could ever put up with dad, he could get into quite the mood while going after some legend," she said, putting the letter she was reading down before picking up the next.

"Oh, one last thing Miss Croft… Mister Maiava stopped by along with Miss Abby, they wanted to speak with you," he told her. Lara looked up and tilted her head.

"Jonah's here? In England?" she asked. Winston nodded. "Did he say why he was here?" she asked him. Winston shook his head.

"Unfortunately, he didn't, though I took the pleasure of setting up a dinner with them as it would give you all some time to catch up," he told her. Lara smiled.

"Thank you so much Winston," she said. "Just let me know when they arrive and I'll be down to greet them," she told him. Winston nodded.

"And what adventure are you planning this time?" he asked. Lara chuckled.

"I was thinking Greece, go out and help around Pompeii," she said. "It'll be a nice change of pace from the past few years," she added. Winston nodded.

"It sounds like quite the adventure," he said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Oh, before I forget… Could you send a reply to Atlas and the rest of the DeMornay's?" she asked. "Let them know that I will not be attending my cousin's wedding?" she asked. Winston nodded.

"Of course, and should I sign it Miss Croft or Lady Croft?" he asked. Lara chuckled.

"Lady Croft will be just fine Winston," she said. Winston nodded and left the room, leaving her to plan things out. She, as usual, lost track of time and was startled out of her thoughts as Winston knocked on the door.

"Miss Croft? Mister Maiava and Miss Abby are here," he told her. She looked at the time and sighed.

"Shite… I'll be right down Winston," she told him. She quickly tidied up her desk before heading downstairs. She smiled as she saw her friends come into view. "Jonah, Abby, it's wonderful to see you two again," she said, hugging them both.

"It's good to see you too Lara, though I have to say, when Jonah said you had money I wasn't quite expecting this," she said, looking around. Lara chuckled.

"Well, it's not something I go around bragging about. I'd rather be known for being me and not being known for my family fortune," she said. Abby nodded and stepped into the manor more, leaving Jonah to talk to Lara.

"It's good to see you Little Bird," he said. Lara smiled softly.

"It's good to see you too Jonah, it's nice to know that you and Abby are okay. We can catch up more over dinner," she said, gesturing for him to come in. Jonah smiled and nodded, walking in to meet Abby and looking around.

"I like what you've done with the place, it feels more… Homely," he said. Lara nodded.

"I figured that after coming back from Peru that I should have a solid and stable place to live, so I came home and started renovations as well as fixing up the grounds," she said. "I couldn't just let this place go… Not after I fought so hard to keep it. It's my home… Where I belong," she added. Jonah smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's a beautiful home Lara, I'm sure your parents would be proud," he said. She smiled and led them to the dining room where their spots were set and Winston was standing there, waiting to be of service.

"Come, let's eat and catch up," Lara told them, heading to the table. Abby and Jonah followed and sat down, they all started to eat and converse between themselves. Winston busied himself with serving them and taking plates away, as well as listening to the conversations and smiling whenever he heard Lara's laugh ring out. Lara chuckled at the finish of one of their many stories of vacation before clearing her throat. "Not that this hasn't been fun and all, but I just have to ask… Why exactly have you two come to England?" she asked. Jonah sighed and looked at her.

"I've been keeping up with the survivors of the Endurance crew," he said. Lara nodded.

"I figured you did, what do they have to do with this visit?" she asked. Jonah sighed.

"Sam got a job with a production company… She went on a trip with them for an expedition and no one's heard from her for weeks, she's just… disappeared," he told her.

"And what have I got to do with this? This isn't exactly an area of my expertise," Lara said.

"Rumor has it they were going after a legendary city, retracing the steps of the old conquistadors," Abby said. Lara shook her head at Jonah.

"No way, I told you I was done with all that. I'm not going to go after some legend just because you asked me to," she said. Jonah sighed.

"Lara, this is Sam we're talking about. You went through hell and back to get her home safely on Yamatai, even after that. You'd really give up on her now?" he asked her. Lara stood up.

"You know as well as I do that I would do anything for her, but how do we know this isn't a trick? How do we know that she's not in the Antarctic and doesn't have radio communication?" she asked, nearly yelling. She sighed and put her hands on the table, re-focusing on Jonah. "All I'm trying to say is that I have things here… Normal things that I don't want to give up… I can't go back down that path, no matter how thrilling the adventures are. My duties here are more important at the moment, I'm sorry Jonah, but you'll have to do without my help on this one," she told him. Jonah nodded.

"I understand Little Bird," he said, getting up. "But… If you do change your mind, Abby and I are staying in London for a few more days… Just give us a call," he told her. Lara nodded and moved to say goodbye, hugging him.

"I will. You take care Jonah, don't get into too much trouble," she told him.

"Don't worry Lara, I'll keep an eye on him," Abby reassured her. Lara nodded and hugged her too. She watched as they got into their car and left before heading back inside, she sighed and sat down on the couch in the sitting room. Winston came in and watched her.

"You're thinking of going with them," he said. Lara shook her head.

"I have a good life here Winston, I don't need to get caught up in legends and stories again," she told him. The old man nodded and moved in front of her.

"But you're a Croft, Lara, you're so much like your father. At the end of the day the pull of adventure will be too much and you'll be out there with your friends, discovering new things, uncovering mysteries," he told her. "You can't stay away from this life forever," he added. Lara sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe, but at this moment I'm still trying to rebuild after years of searching," she said. "I need to stay focused on my life here, not go chasing after myths and legends," she told him, standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to retire for the night, I've had a long day," she said. Winston nodded and bade her goodnight and watched as she went up to bed before going about, finishing some chores before leaving for the servant's quarters to retire as well for the night. All was quiet in the Manor for a few hours, though in the dead of night Lara woke from a deep sleep, startled. She looked around her room, confused as to what could have woke her and not being able to see anything particularly wrong. She shook it off and lay down again and tried to sleep once more. As she lay awake she noticed what it was that woke her, a quiet shuffling coming from the other side of the door. She slowly sat up and focused on the sound, suddenly realizing it as papers shifting among one another and realizing that there was more than just her and Winston in the house. She quickly but silently got out of bed and reached into her bedside drawer, pulling out the pistol that she always keeps there and silently moved to the door. As quiet as a Jaguar stalking its prey, she opened the door and head out into the hall. She saw her study door open and a person going through the papers on her desk, their back to the door. She silently snuck up on them and raised the gun, getting right behind them and cocking it. "Stay right there and don't move a muscle," she said, voice cold. The person stiffened and raised their hands. "Now, tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here," she told them. The person quickly moved and elbowed her in the face before scrambling towards the window. Lara quickly reacted and aimed, letting off a few rounds before the person crashed through the window, jumping down and running away from the manor. Lara ran to the window and growled softly as Winston rushed into the room.

"Miss Croft are you alright?!" he asked. Lara nodded and turned to her desk.

"I'm fine Winston, I'll only have a black eye," she said, searching through the papers on her desk.

"Did they take anything?" the butler asked. Lara shook her head, confused.

"No… Why would they break in and not take anything?" she asked, still looking around on her desk.

"Perhaps they didn't have the time to find what it was they were looking for?" Winston suggested. Lara looked up from her desk in thought, her eyes wandering to the many shelves of the room. Her eyes caught something and she shook her head.

"They weren't here to take anything, they were planting something," she said, walking over to the shelf containing the photograph of the Endurance crew and pulling out a piece of paper that was poking out from behind it. She turned to Winston with it in her hand before opening it and reading the words on it. "Jonah was right… Sam was out with a documentary crew that was heading towards South America…" she told him, showing him the paper with a passenger manifest for a ship. Sam's name was highlighted and the date read two weeks prior. "Call Jonah first thing in the morning Winston, I think I need to listen to what he has to say," she said. The older man nodded and left the room as Lara sat down behind her desk. _"Oh Sam… What have you gotten into this time…?"_ she asked herself, still looking down at the paper.

* * *

 **Just like my other main story _The Creed_ , I have a list of events that are essentially a timeline for this story. For that one in total between the first and second story to the series that I have planned there are about 80 events that are going to take place... this one had 120... so... Please if you decide to keep up with this story and that one, know that I am working as fast as I can on each but it's going to take time due to the number of events that are in each one. As usual feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Until next time!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taking so long guys, I try and get these chapters out as fast as I can but an author can only work as fast as their mind will let them. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story and that I am not doing a horrible job with the characters. My only hope is that I can reach my readers emotionally and make them connect with the characters as much as I do while writing them. Please let me know if you guys have any suggestions for events or story lines as I have two main ones planned out with many more adventures open for Lara and her friends.**

* * *

The next morning Lara was sitting in the sunroom, staring out at the gardens when Jonah and Abby arrived. Winston led them to the room and excused himself. Jonah sat down across from Lara. "We heard about what happened? Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Lara smiled softly and turned to him.

"I'm fine, they got a good hit in but I was better," she told him, smiling softly. Jonah winced softly in sympathy as he saw her black eye and sat down.

"What happened?" he asked as Abby sat down next to him. Lara sighed and looked out at the back lawn.

"Somebody broke in last night," she said softly. Abby looked at her worried.

"Did they take anything? What did they want?" she asked. Lara shook her head.

"No, they didn't take anything… They actually left something," she said, handing Jonah the passenger manifest. "There are two questions that I have about it. One, why leave this? And two, why was Sam on a boat heading to Mexico from Tokyo?" she asked, looking at Jonah. The man stared at the paper and sighed, looking down. Lara straightened up and looked at him more. "Jonah, please. We've been through Hell and back more times than I can count. Don't hide things from me now. For as long as I've known her, Sam never wanted to work for her parents. She wanted to make her own mark on the world just like me, so why was she on a boat from Tokyo where her fathers company is based out of?" she asked him. Abby put a hand on Jonah's shoulder and he looked back at Lara.

"Alright," he said. "This is what I know. After everything with Himiko, Sam needed to find herself again. She applied to a whole bunch of production companies with no luck because she had no resume and because of what happened on the Island, so she jumped at the chance to do something when her father offered her a spot on a production crew with his company. For the last few months she's been working out of Japan. She called me because she knew I was in South America and I went to meet her at her next stop," he told her. Lara nodded.

"And… She never showed… did she?" she asked. Jonah nodded.

"I tried calling her and calling her, but… I never got an answer," he said. He looked down and shook his head. "I should've asked her where she was coming into South America… then we'd know where she was for sure…" he said softly. Abby put a hand on his shoulder to try and make him feel better and Lara sighed.

"Maybe if we knew what she was making a documentary on we'd be able to find her," she said. Jonah thought for a moment and looked up at her.

"I think she said something about… Spanish Conquistadors, she didn't tell me much but it was important to her," he told her. She sighed again.

"So that gets us nowhere," she said.

"Surely there can't be that many things on Conquistadors, can there?" Abby asked.

"There are hundreds of things that Conquistadors went after during The Age of Exploration, so it's very hard to narrow it down," Lara told her. Jonah sighed.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do now then," he said. Lara looked at him and grimaced slightly.

"No… You've got to be joking," she said. He shook his head.

"It's the only way to figure out what happened to her, we have to go there," he told her. Lara groaned.

"You know they hate me," she said.

"Only Antonia," he reminded her. "Hisao has no problem with you," he added. Lara huffed and slouched in her chair, pouting slightly and made Abby laugh.

"Come on Lara, it'll be fun," she told her.

"You know we have to Little Bird," Jonah added. Lara looked between them and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go see them and get more answers," she said. Jonah nodded.

"I'll make the flight arrangements tonight, we'll leave in the morning," he told her. Lara nodded.

"Just let me know what time the flight is and I'll meet you at the airport," she told him. Jonah nodded and stood up, Abby following suit. He put a hand on Lara's shoulder and walked out, thanking Winston for the hospitality. The old butler came in the room shortly with a tray of tea and set it down by her, he watched as she sighed softly.

"Everything will be alright Miss Croft, I know you'll find Miss Nishimura," he told her.

"That's not what I'm worried about Winston, I know I'll find her, of that I have no doubts," she said. She was silent for a moment and Winston watched her thinking. "I'm just worried about getting sucked back into the adventure and search for the unknown… I just don't think I'm ready to dive back in…" she added softly. Winston watched her and nodded.

"That is understandable, but I know that if you were to go back into what you were doing these past few years you will have people there to help you," he told her. "They won't let you fall," he added. Lara sighed.

"I know I won't fall… But… I'm just scared that I go back into this and… I'll lose myself, that I'll become someone else…," she said softly. Winston sighed softly.

"Your father was always afraid of that, he struggled with it every day, but he always had one thing that kept him steady. A constant in his life if you will," he said. Lara looked back up at him, confused. "He always had you," he told her. The young archaeologist blinked and looked down.

"I don't have anyone like that… Even if I did find Sam I doubt she'd stay… I did abandon her after all…," she said.

"From what I remember, you and her both decided it was best to be apart. So she could be safe until you took care of Trinity," Winston told her. Lara sighed.

"But…What if she's not ready to see me again?" she asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Miss Croft, you just need to have faith in your friends and yourself," Winston told her, walking away. Lara watched him and sighed, looking back out to the gardens.

 _"What am I getting myself into now…?"_ she thought to herself. She grabbed her laptop that was by her and looked up Sam's name, reading about her on the media company's website. "Well… You've certainly made a name for yourself now Sam… But just where have you gone?" she asked herself.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short, I tried to make it longer but just couldn't think of how to continue it without it being super long and boring. The next chapter things will start picking up, especially with a good touch of action.**


	3. Authors Note

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am alive so don't worry, it's just been a whirlwind year for me. First I went to a conference in December of 2018 and competed in a talent showcase where I gained a scholarship to a conservatory in New York City! I am currently in school and studying to be an actor. I haven't updated my stories in so long because I haven't had access to internet so I have had to wait until I could get onto internet to update them. I have internet now and I will try my best with my busy schedule to update these stories and make you all happy. If you would like to contact me about things pm me here and I will answer you when I can, also pm me if you have artwork for these stories or if you just want to send mail to me and become pen-pals and you can get an address to send it to! Thanks and stay tuned!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
